random_nessfandomcom-20200214-history
Box office bombs in the RNW universe
*''Pooh Goes Poop ~9,124,817,348,701: The Goddamn End of this F***king Series, with a budget of $56 million, grossed $6,424,112 at the box office. This installment in the Pooh Goes Poop metafranchise was panned by critics including Grant Griffith of the infamous ''What's Hot & What's Not magazine who gave it a "Not" and called it a "truly awful pile of garbage". At West Bolyston Cinema in West Bolyston, Massachusetts, only 2 people showed up to the Friday screening. This installment killed Comp's movie directing career, and put the random side of the movie industry in danger. *''Pooh Goes Poop МЛ: Pooh Becomes a Communist, with a budget of $9 million, grossed only $2 million at the box office. The film was panned by critics and Mumfie fans for making Scarecrow "a failed attempt to create the perfect Communist soldier for the Republic who dies during the riots", and Britt Allcroft herself called it "laid waste". *Shadow kills Scarecrow'' - An unsuccessful episode of the popular TV-14 rated shorts cartoon "Shadow kills", it took $40,000 to make, but only got $33,500. Not a huge failure, but the biggest one for Shadow Kills **It was remade with a different story, and had a budget of $52,000, and made $60,000. *''Moon Snail's Hero's Journey Movie'' - With a budget of $13 million, it ended up making only $300,000. Those who did watch it thought that it was ery poorly made, and had tons of plotholes. It was so bad that nobody wanted to create Hero's Journey movies anymore, going down as one of the greatest failures in the industry. The film later gained cult status. *''Sonic.EXE: The Movie'' - With a budget of $666 million, it ended up only making $420.335 million. It was panned for either being very cliche, being extremely violent, or for ruining the original creepypasta. *''Movie title - With a budget of $number million, it only made $Smaller number million. It was panned by critics for reason. *BURRITO FORGLUM ADVENTURE - With a budget of $8 million, it made $-25 thousand. That's right, NEGATIVE. Everybody that had the misfortune of watching it returned it instantly. The copies were collected and were fed to Giratina. It killed Forglum, along with the studio that made it, and put the movie industry into jeopardy. It is considered the movie version of E.T. Atari. No video of it exists on Youtube. Luckily, there are DVD dubs secretly hidden in the garage of Dwight Zinn, Jr., of Saginaw, Michigan, where they are presently stored under a bunch of burlap sacks and the hood from an Yugo, where they will stay until he finally gets around to having that yard sale he's been promising his wife since 1998. *The Random-ness Wiki Crew Meet the Groovie Goolies!'' - With a budget of $45 million, it made $45,000 at the box office. It killed Happy Merchant Animation Company, the studio that made it, and put the movie industry intro jeopardy again. *''Pooh goes Poop: EXPIRED SODA EDITION'' - With a budget of $1337 million, it only made $5.00 at the box office. It was panned for being too stupid, and even Bingbang32 said "What the heck is this?". *''Pooh Goes Poop 335: The very definitely final movie of this garbage'' (Only in Europe and Canada)- Everybody wanted to see that yellow bastard die, but, no-no. With a budget of $4 million, it only made $2 million. The film was panned for being too violent. *''Pooh Goes Poop is Pooh's Adventures!'' - With a budget of $2.00, it only made a single penny. WageGannon quit making Pooh Goes Poop spoofs after it's release. It was panned for making fun of a constantly cyberbullied group of teenagers, and more. *''Every Pooh goes poop movie since the 6th, Excluding episode 335 ''- With a total budget of $7 billion, it only made $952 million. The series was bashed for rehashing the same idea constantly. Bingbang32 ended up having to quit her movie-making career in favor of video game design due to the failure of the series. *''Orangebird2013's awesome adventure'' - With a total budget of $5 million, it made $-98. YES! NEGATIVE! AGAIN! OrangeBird2013 was executed by Bingbang32 with a laser beam due to it's failure at the box office. The film killed The Film Exchange, the studio that made it. Some copies were returned and fed to Dakotazoid and Giratina. The film was MST3K-ed by the MST3K crew as a bonus feature on one of the MST3K DVD's. *''Take a closer look at that snout movie! - With a budget of $30,000, it made nothing, because even the fans of the meme agree that memes should not be used for movies.'' *''Rucka Rucka Ali presents: Only 17, The Probably Racist Movie'' - With a budget of $58 million, it made $15.12, because even the Nuckas agree that his "racist" songs should not be used for movies. *''Pooh Goes Poop: IT'S BACK'' - With a budget of , it made only $2.00 at the box office, mainly because of the same reason as the Closer look at that snout movie. *''STAY OFF THE SAUCE: THE MOVIE AND FEATURE LENGTH PIF'' - With a budget of $344,000, it made nothing, 'cause the film was released towards the end of the sauce joke's run on the SB Fanon Wiki (and on wikia worldwide). *''Rated A for Awful: The Movie'' - With a budget of $13 million, made $6,424,112. The film was heavily criticized for being, among other things, similar to other films of the 80's, most notably E.T. the Extra-Terrestrial. *''We Hate You Pikachu! - A film released by Apple in 2019. It has a budget of $100,000,000 however it only made $1,355 due to it being panned by critics and everybody because everyone likes Pikachu... (Although not as much as 'KING CHUCK NORRIS' or 'LORD GABEN') Except Apple... Apple lost 49.69% of it's money due to this... Abomination... It scored 0.023% or MetaCritic and IGN scored it a 0/10 and Rotten Tomatoes scored it %0... WeHatePikacpoo.com scored it 10/10 but then the Goverment banned the website because it was pure evil. After that... worldwide happiness rose by 20% *Pooh reacts to Pooh goes Poop, with a budget of $50,000,000, made only $20 thousand. WageGannon6 dismissed his own film as being like "a embarrassing high-school photo", and the "No-one seated the last 56 minutes" thing on the poster was true at a theater in Vermont, everyone had left the theater. *DIE JUSTIN BIEBER, with a budget of $65,000,000, it made $5,666. Critics panned it for having bad CGI, bad acting, and a badly-written script, along with the fact that nobody cares about Justin Bieber anymore. It seemed most of the budget went into hiring YouTube users and American, Canadian, Australian, and British actors and actresses into do the voices and flying people over to Buckinghamshire New University (were the CGI was made (via Motion Capture) at). The "No one seated the last 45 minutes!" thing on the poster was true at many cinemas, everyone had left the theater. *Pooh goes Poop: Pooh overdoses on kentamine and dies'' - no Category:Movies